Frank Eudy
|hometown = Charlotte, NC Naples, FL Marion, AR |occupation = Pharmaceutical Sales Rep |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes|TwitterUserName = Frankeudy|InstagramUserName = thefrankeudy|Currently2 = Evicted|FacebookUserName = TheFrankEudy|SnapchatUserName = fromfrank}} Franklin "Frank" Eudy was a houseguest on Big Brother 14 (US) and Big Brother 18 (US). In ''Big Brother 14'', Frank was known for being allies with Boogie & his showmance with Ashley Iocco. He is also known for being a threat against his fellow houseguests, and nominated every week that he wasn't safe. He was initially a part of the Silent Six. However, that came to an end in week 6 when his alliance members Ian Terry, Dan Gheesling, Shane Meaney, and Britney Haynes defected which left Frank on the bottom along with Mike and Ashley. After Mike and Ashley were evicted during the first Double Eviction, Frank was left all alone. He managed to survive until week 8 where he was evicted during the first half of the second Double Eviction by a vote of 3 to 1, placing 7th, and becoming the third member of the jury. On finale night, he won the America's Favorite Houseguest award. In ''Big Brother 18'', he started strong by joining 8-Pack alliance, winning the very first Roadkill competition, and aligning with Bridgette Dunning. However, he soon became a target due to his rivalry with Tiffany Rousso, treatment toward women particularly with Da'Vonne Rogers, blowup with Da'Vonne, and his second Roadkill win. He and Tiffany made amends in week 4 after finding out Da'Vonne was the reason for their rivalry, though Tiffany ended up getting evicted later that week. He was finally evicted in week 5 in a unanimous 9-0 vote, placing 12th. Due to being the first male to ever win six competitions (3 HoH's & 3 PoV's), which was accomplished in Big Brother 14, he is considered by many houseguests and viewers as one of the greatest physical competitors in Big Brother history. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Player History - Big Brother 14 Competition History *'Note:' On week 5, Ashley was ineligible to compete in the Have/Have-Not competition due to a back injury, so Frank competed for her. He was on the winning team, granting Ashley Have rights for the week. *'Note:' On week 7, since Frank opened Pandora's Box, he was locked into the HOH room and could not compete in the GBOV competition. Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia * Frank is the son of former professional wrestler Sid Eudy (Better known by his ring name, Sid Vicious). * It was revealed by Robyn Kass, Big Brother's casting director, that Frank had been recruited at the time of season 11 and was a favorite of hers. Robyn fluted to the fact Frank was not a favorite of the producers, so that's why he kept getting rejected (seasons 12 and 13), But finally, he was cast for season 14. Also in her interview, Robyn stated Frank did make it into Big Brother 13's cast, but was dropped at the last second. Robyn did not say why. * Having not voted in an eviction until Day 47 of Big Brother 14, Frank holds to record for longest time survived in the game before casting an eviction vote. * Frank is the first male to ever win six competitions in Big Brother history. * He is the only evicted houseguest in Big Brother 18 to not be sent to a sequester house after their eviction. * Frank is tied with Shane Meaney, James Zinkand, Ashleigh Wood, Kevin Martin, Kaela Grant and Kaycee Clark for the most consecutive Power of Veto wins with three in a row, sometimes referred to as the Three-peat Veto. * Frank was the first HouseGuest to win HoH twice in Big Brother 14. * Frank is the second houseguest (and first male) to win at least 3 HoHs and 3 PoV competitions in a single season. The first houseguest to do so was Janelle Pierzina. * Frank, along with Diane Henry, are the only two people in BB history to win the Power of Veto during both parts of a double eviction week. * Frank is one of four HouseGuests to be nominated for eviction by an HOH who would later be expelled. He was nominated by Willie Hantz, who was expelled the following week. The other three HouseGuests who were nominated for eviction by an HOH who would later be expelled are Kara Monaco, Lydia Tavera, and Russell Kairouz. * The only two times Frank voted in Big Brother 14, he voted against the majority - thus he lasted 62 days without ever voting with a majority. * Frank is the first person to vote with the minority in both parts of a double eviction. * Frank is the second person to wear two costumes in one season, following Jen Johnson. * Frank and Jenn Arroyo are the second/third houseguests to make it to the end of the Have-Not phase and not be named a Have-Not, following Lane Elenburg in Big Brother 12. They were later followed by Raven Walton in Big Brother 19, however she had won a Never-Not Pass during the first week. ** Frank was never a Have-Not on either of his seasons, however, he only lasted 5 weeks in his second season. * Both times he played, someone got evicted on the first day. * He is the first houseguest to ever win the Roadkill Competition. * He is also the only male Roadkill winner to nominate a houseguest from his team due to the team twist. * Frank is the only houseguest to win the Roadkill Competition more than once in Big Brother 18 * Frank is the only evicted houseguest in Big Brother 18 to not have a chance in the Battle Back competition or the Jury buyback. ** He was the only person who did not make jury phase or compete in Battle Back. * Frank was the first returning houseguest to be evicted in Big Brother 18. ** He's also the only one that did not make the jury phase. ** He's the only one that did not improve from his previous placement. ** In addition, he is the only member of Category Four that did not make the jury phase. * Frank created controversy on the live feeds by sexually harassing female houseguests Zakiyah Everette and Da'Vonne Rogers. Frank slapped Zakiyah and told her "she was getting chubby." Then he also attempted to trip Da'Vonne multiple times, called her a slut and told her "shut your mouth woman" after she told him not to slap her butt. ** Frank also created another controversy by telling Da'Vonne Rogers and James Huling to not use their children respectively as strategy to make it to jury (which neither of them ever planned to use as strategy). Both of them were very offended by this most notably James who vented to Natalie Negrotti about his comments as he had to leave his kids behind to play for them. * Both times Frank played, he was evicted the same week that OTEV was the veto competition. ** Both times, he played and lost. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 14 (US) Contestants Category:Season 14 (US) Jury Members Category:7th Place Category:Season 18 (US) Contestants Category:12th Place